Beware of Dog One shot
by mandymld
Summary: 2005, Jason is about to have surgery and others begin to question what is going on with him. This is Jax/Emily, Jason/Liz and Lorenzo/Skye


_a/n: I loathed Soily, so there is no Sonny/Emily, he was her friend, never her lover. Also,there was no Lucky Liz wedding, they ended when Lucky refused to let Jax be around her during her pregnancy. Lucky is on the run for not obeying a restraining order._

_Beware of Dog_

2005

Sam smiled at Jason, then hurried from the room to where Sonny was waiting. "They are doing what they can but what am I going to do, Sonny. I can't lose him. Not now."

Swallowing his own fear, the man loosely hugged his former mistress and said "We just have to be strong, Sam. He will get better, I know he will."

"Sonny." said the petite nurse from behind him. When he turned, Elizabeth said as she hid her worry about Jason. "You need to go down to the ER, they are bringing in Morgan. All the medics said was to find his parents and have them meet them there."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." he told the beautiful young woman then removing Sam's tight grip from his arm, he asked her how she was doing.

"I am going to be fine." she said softly her mind going to her recent miscarriage and how she had survived the ending of three marriages already in her young life. "Sometimes things, they just aren't meant to be."

Walking down to the elevators, he saw she was carrying a folder and asked if being ordered to bring him down was delaying something she was doing.

"No, this is Morgan's chart from pediatrics. They wanted that as well." she told him and saw the man pale when they arrived on the correct floor and saw his son being wheeled past, his limps at odd angles.

"Wait, what is going on? What is wrong with my son?" he asked urgently only for the head nurse to take the file from Liz and say "I will let you know as soon as we know something, Mr. Corinthos. In the meantime, Nurse Webber, stay with him."

Easing Sonny into a chair, Elizabeth looked at the emotionally wrecked man and asked "Do you want me to contact Carly?"

His eyes came up, seeing the same concern in her eyes that he had the night he had lost his first child with Carly, he said in a broken tone. "No, she is at Shadybrook. God, I am so sorry, Elizabeth. If she had been there, like others had suggested, she wouldn't have been out in the street that night. My family wouldn't have cost you yet another child."

"Sonny, the mechanics said that the problem was the brakes stuck, even if Carly hadn't been in the road, there could have been a deer, a child on a bike. Maybe it was meant to be Carly, that way you let her get the treatment she needs." she said as she heard the rather annoying sound of Courtney Matthews entering the hospital.

"Sonny, Sonny, how is he?" she asked urgently then moving around the nurse, she looked up, felt guilty to see it was Elizabeth, then ignored the woman. "What have they told you? What are they doing for him?"

"Courtney, calm down." said Elizabeth annoyed as she saw the Latin was getting worked up the more his sister kept speaking. "They don't know anything yet. The doctors are in with Morgan. Why don't you sit down, give your brother a moment to breath."

"Why don't you go away. You aren't wanted here, you aren't family and frankly you aren't anyone connected to my family's friend and never were." she tossed out, hating to see the nurse who was stealing Jax from her.

Sonny looked at his sister, heard the words, then at Elizabeth. He heard Courtney blaming the school, blaming the guards, creating a scene, but not one word of comfort to him. Then thought back to the past and snapped at the blond.

"She is wanted here. I want her here. And Elizabeth has long been my friend and I am the reason that changed because of my selfishness. Enough, you don't want her here because you don't want to face up to your own messes. Well I do, I want Elizabeth here."

Elizabeth looked around, feeling embarrassed as she watched Courtney flush, then hearing a gasp, turned to see Sonny's expression. Seeing Dr. Armitage coming towards then, Elizabeth reached out, held onto the man's hand as the older doctor gave him the news. "I am sorry, Mr. Corinthos. It was too late when he got here. It looks like there was a preexisting condition."

"Preexisting condition, he fell off a swing set." scoffed Courtney.

"When we got the call, the medics said he was having breathing troubles, which had nothing to do with the fall from the swing, it might have actually been what caused him to fall."

"T-thank you doctor." said Sonny, looking at Elizabeth, he asked "Can, can you come with me to see my son."

Holding his hand, she led him down the hallway while Courtney watched with narrowed eyes and decided that she had to go and see her best friend after her doctors appointment that afternoon, there was no way, none that she was going to stand for this, no way in hell.

In the quiet room, Sonny sat next to Morgan's bedside, then asked Elizabeth. "Do you believe in karma?"

"No." she said when he looked at her she said "Because if I believed in karma that means that I must have done some pretty terrible things in my previous life, to end up with the one I have at times."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Sonny looked at his son, then at her and said "I do wonder, if this is retribution, for all that I have done over the years. If I am meant to love children, then to lose them for my sins."

"Sonny, that isn't true, because children, they are born with a clean slate. God would have to be pretty vengeful to harm a child to hurt an adult." she said while looking at the man she had once considered a good friend.

The tears that were flowing, made it hard to see as Sonny looked at Elizabeth. "I hope you are right, I truly do. I just don't... I have everything ever wanted monetarily as a teenager, but now... now I am seeing that money, it isn't everything and that my pursuit of it, has cost me so much. My jealously guarding what I have has cost me more than anyone will ever know."

With that, he laid his head down and prayed to god that it wasn't what had cost his son. "God, please, please protect Morgan. Let Lily care for him until the day I join her and my children."

Elizabeth had a lump in her throat as the head nurse came into the room. "Mr. Corinthos, when you are ready, there are things we have to go over."

"That's, fine. Tell me what you need." he said in a shaky tone. Looking at Elizabeth, he said "When you go home tonight, hug that little boy of yours, don't let go. Don't let others get in the way."

Standing, the man followed the heavy set woman out the door but stopped to say "Elizabeth, thank you."

Sam heard the news, sighed at the idea of another child dying like hers had done and went back to sit with Jason. Seeing the blank look in his eyes at her news, some part of Sam felt satisfaction at his not having the need to go and make things right for Sonny.

"Jason, I have been thinking. You are right, now is not the right time for a child." she said the tears flowing. "I did think that maybe if we were married, you might have something to want to come back to."

Looking at Sam, he sighed as he tried to find the elusive memories that were just outside of his consciousness. He had been told how much he loved the woman in front of him, how they had been planning a future together by so many people that it felt like he had lived it but there were times, odd moments when he felt like he was living someone else's life.

"Sam, if that is what you want, it is what I want." he told her, knowing that according to the doctors when his memory came completely back he would remember his feelings for this woman, even if right now it felt more like obligation than love. "We could get married, here at the hospital if you want."

Smiling at him through her tears, Sam said "Yes, that is perfect. I just don't want to lose you."

Outside in the hallway, Robin Scorpio heard the words but still felt a twinge of regret at knowing that Jason had moved on. "Dr. Scorpio, your uncle is on line two."

"Thank you." she told the lovely student nurse, then stopped her. "Wait, you were with Sonny Corinthos earlier. We are good friends, do you know where he went when he left here."

"No, he didn't say." she told the woman then added "I suspect he went to a chapel or to his late wife Lily's grave."

"No, I doubt he went there." she said frowning a bit then that cleared up as she said "He probably went to see Carly, to tell her the news about her son."

Elizabeth just left, only to see Courtney hanging around. "Courtney, I am sure that Sam wouldn't mind if you were to stop in."

"Why, so I can look like a loser, like you do chasing after men long after they dumped you or chasing after men that don't want you." she huffed.

"Courtney, I was trying to be nice, after all you just lost your nephew. I won't make that mistake again." she said then saw that the blond looked a bit green as she pulled something out of her pocket and read whatever it said.

"Hello beautiful." drawled the blond with the Australian accent.

"Jax, we aren't together, I don't really think calling me beautiful is appropriate. You never did when we were married and it isn't going to get you-" stated the blond.

"Uh, hello Courtney." he said rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed to be caught by his ex-wife and now with a big problem. He could either tell her the truth, that he had was talking to Elizabeth and piss her off, or lie to her and get an hour long lecture on letting go as she stood outside the room of the man she had once been married to.

"Jax, were you looking for me?" asked Emily as she walked down the hallway and seeing what was going on. She liked the idea of the blond and her best friend now that Lucky had done a runner when Mac had threatened to fire him.

Grateful for the helping hand, he said "Yes, I am needing your help with planning a small classy party for big donors to the new childrens daycare I was working on. Liz said she is going to be too busy, so you were my next choice."

"A party, at my hotel?" stated Courtney. "Shouldn't I be the one doing the planning."

Jax looked at his ex wife, wearing the latest fashion, but her makeup was just a bit off, her shoes just a bit wrong. He had tried to tell her but she would only take fashion tips from her social climbing best friend and as a result, her taste was anything but classic or classy.

"Doubtful Courtney, after all class is more along Liz or my line than yours." retorted Emily with a smile that just wasn't quite there. She had seen Courtney speaking to the new baby doc, heard what she had to say and the brunette was furious.

Nik had said he wanted to try again, they were working towards getting past her rape and his affair, now this was about to rear its ugly head.

Jax saw that Courtney didn't know she had been insulted and hastily added not needing yet another battle "Besides, Courtney won't you be rather busy with running your foundation."

Emily wanted to make another acidic comment, but Elizabeth reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed hard putting a stop to it. When the blond had walked into the hospital room, Jax said "Elizabeth, I was actually looking for you."

Emily giggled and said "That wasn't hard to get, after all you described her as beautiful. Elizabeth, do you have time for a quick dinner later?"

Just as she was about to answer, Sam stuck her head out the door of Jason's room and said "Emily, this is just perfect. Jason and I want to get married here at the hospital. Can you take care of arranging a wedding for us."

Her jaw dropping, Emily stuttered but was happy to hear Courtney offer to take care of it then the blond said "No, the hospital isn't a good idea. It should be in the park, across the street. After all, Emily married poor Zander here, then quickly abandoned him to that waif Elizabeth while she moved on then abandoned Nik. You want a place with no bad associations."

Emily and Elizabeth looked at one another then at Jax before all three beat a hasty retreat. In the hospital room, Jason couldn't really recall the blond but she seemed rather eager to help Sam, so he looked between them and said "There, you now have someone who can help you."

Sam wanted to protest, she didn't get the happy for you feeling from Courtney that she should have considering the woman had moved on and was now on her third man after Jason. Recalling that Carly was still locked up in a mental institution, she looked at the dumb blond who didn't have an original thought in her head and smiled before saying thank you.

Robin meanwhile after grimacing at what her uncle had said, agreed to spend time with Maxie before heading out to track Sonny down. When he wasn't at home, at Shadybrook or at warehouse, she asked a guard she knew from her days with Jason only to be told he was at his late wife Lily's grave.

Annoyed because she had had no idea that the brunette from the hospital was right, Robin kicked her own rear as she admitted she had no idea who the man was friends with anymore. "Sonny, do you want some company?"

Looking up at the woman crossing the field, he let her sit down next to him and then said "I was just asking Lily to protect Morgan. To keep my little boy safe unlike what I did."

"Sonny, I talked to Dr. Armitage, I know he thinks that there was a reason for his falling off the swing, you aren't responsible for this." she said gently.

Placing his head in his hands, he cried silently for a few moments then asked her if she knew about Morgan's life. When she said no, he recounted it for her. Carly being kidnapped while pregnant with him. His birth and how Sonny had shot Carly. How Courtney had had to flee with him, how things had gone so badly his entire life. "Its all my fault."

"No, Sonny, you are not responsible for any of this." she said.

"Wrong. Ric got a foothold in my life because I was distracted. I was more worried about Jason betraying me and we both know that that wouldn't happen. I was worried about losing control, so I separated him from someone who would be good for him, while I was doing that, Ric was playing Carly and poor Elizabeth Webber."

"The nurse?" she asked confused.

"Yes, a woman I pushed out of my life in fear of losing Jason to her. When I should have been embracing her, anyhow, Ric seduced her, she got pregnant and suffered a miscarriage. Ric went insane, I do agree with that, that he wasn't in his right mind." he said with a heavy sigh.

"Jason was distracted too, he had moved on with Courtney, but it wasn't right, they were both trying too hard. Jason because he had lost Elizabeth, Courtney because of Carly's pushing her into thinking she was perfect for Jason. She wasn't and he realized too late that he was with her for all the wrong reasons."

"Are you saying he didn't love your sister?" she asked astonished at the idea of Jason marrying someone he didn't love.

"No, he loved her, I think however it was because of the way she pretended to be. They were both pretending, being guided by Carly out of Carly's fear of losing Jason. When Morgan was born, Carly and I were separated, but Lorenzo weaseled in because of my brother. Add that to the first few weeks of my son's life being spent with a woman who knew nothing about children and poor Morgan got the short shift all his life."

"Sonny, I know you, you love your children." she said as plainly as she could.

"I do, but that doesn't make me a good parent." he said. "Alexis kept Kristina away from me, when I found out, it took a lot to try and forge a bond with her but it wasn't all Alexis' fault, it was mine too."

Seeing her looking at him, he added "Sam, she was pregnant with my child, had threatened to have an abortion, but I couldn't be bothered, I had Carly back so I pawned her and our daughter off on Jason. Yet another child I lost, that I deserved to lose. Now poor Morgan is gone and I won't get..."

Holding onto her friend as he sobbed, Robin heard him trying to get what he was saying out "I won't... I won't get to see him grow up. To see him be all that I will never be. To live."

Elizabeth arrived at her new apartment, she had at first rejected Jax's offer but after Lucky had tried to break into the apartment and almost succeeded after they had ended, she had given in to Jax's request.

When she had tried to move out after suffering a miscarriage and Lucky had fled town, the man had refused to let her, instead signing ownership over to her. Looking around the huge one floor penthouse, she frowned when she didn't hear Cam or her grandmother.

"Grams?" she called out only for the elderly woman to come from the kitchen. "Where is Cam?"

"Mr. Jax said he was asking you for permission to spend the day with him.  
>She said frowning a bit at the look on Elizabeth's face. "He didn't lie to me."<p>

Her frown cleared up a bit as Elizabeth flushed then said "Oh dear, he mentioned it yesterday, I would guess that is why he came to see me at the hospital. We got distracted by Sam's announcement that Jason and she are getting married before his surgery."

"Well I wish them well." said Audrey, liking the idea of Jason Morgan being married. Before his memory loss she had seen him several times watching Elizabeth and Cam and she never wanted to go back there again, she didn't want him thinking about past memories. Especially when such a nice man like Jax was hanging around.

After her grams had left, Elizabeth sat down on her sofa then gave a quiet laugh wondering what her grams would think if she were to know that Jax wasn't interested in her, per say but in connections to Emily who had been in her room with the two of them constantly while she was in the hospital after her miscarriage.

Her mind on Emily and what she had told her, Elizabeth heard a knock at the door and saw Lady Jane there. "Mrs. Jacks, when did you arrive?"

"This afternoon, I just wanted to come and speak to you. See how you were doing. My poor boy said you were fine, but I had to see it myself. Men, they sometimes miss the little things." she said.

When the older woman was sitting across from her, Elizabeth reassured her that she was fine. "It will always hurt a bit emotionally but I am accepting that it just wasn't mean to be."

"How are you about this idea of Jax dating your best friend. I know he is worried about the age problem." she asked.

"I am fine with that, I have always seen Jax as a friend, nothing more." said Elizabeth firmly. "It would be like an affair with my brother, actually odder because for the most part, Steven and I are strangers."

Lady Jane got a guilty expression on her face then said "There is something I need to tell you. Jax told me I had to be the one to do it, and in advance, I am sorry."

Elizabeth looked at the woman slightly confused but before she could inquire what was going on, her door opened and her almost three year old tornado came running in shouting Mommy.

He was no sooner in her arms when Elizabeth had another small bundle on top of her. "NO! Cujo. No!"

Looking up just the rough tongue came out and licked her, Elizabeth was unable to move as the dog and her son decided they wanted to love on her.

Jax stood there laughing unable to help her as he gasped for breath watching the picture in front of him. Hearing a noise, that sounded like a laugh that turned into a cough, he was surprised to see Sonny Corinthos standing there.

"Was there something you needed Corinthos?" he asked abruptly.

"I came to see you if you have time to speak to me." he replied as politely as he could just as Lady Jane glared at them and said "Help her."

Cam looked up at the man with the sad eyes and dimples while Jax lifted the half grown puppy while Jane glared at them. Elizabeth felt a sense of relief at being freed only to look between her son who kept saying my doggie and the guilty woman who was wringing her hands.

"OH my god. You gave Cam a dog?" she hissed.

"No, I gave my son a dog. He gave it to Cam." she said tossing Jax under the bus by not mentioning it had been her idea for him to get Cam a dog. Elizabeth however was recalling what she had said earlier and gave a smirk at Jax even as she wiped her face on the handkerchief Sonny had handed her.

Sonny smirked when the puppy lifted his head and licked Jax, he had had a terrible, horrible day that had just gotten worse after a visit with his ex-wife and now thanks to a little boy and a dog, he felt slightly better. "NO, cujo."

Looking down at the curly haired little boy, Sonny asked. "Is that your doggies name?"

"Yea, Cujo." he said to the man while Jane led Elizabeth off to wash her face clear of dog breath. Returning, she offered to take Cam to his mother while Sonny stopped smiling and followed Jax out into the hallway.

"Corinthos, first of all, I didn't move back in here. This is now Elizabeth's place. I think you can guess why?" he asked acidly.

"The attacks from Courtney, yes." he said soberly. Looking at his former rival for the affections of Brenda Barrett. "Once again, I am sorry for your loss. If I had only..."

Sighing, recalling what he heard about Morgan Corinthos, Jax said "No, you weren't at fault. Yes Carly belonged locked up, but the accident could have been much worse if the brakes had failed further on down the road."

"We need to talk, about Courtney. And Carly." he added grimly then asked if Jax could meet him someplace else.

"I have an office in the building, since I own it." he replied then looking at Sonny, wondering what he could possibly have to say since Courtney and he were divorced as the last week.

Closing the door, rubbing his face, Sonny said "Courtney got to Carly before I could in regards to Morgan. It was ugly when I got there. Instead of being in mourning for our son, my ex-wife accused me of wanting Elizabeth Webber and threatening her life."

"What?" asked Jax. Seeing the exasperation on the shorter man's face, he said "I gather it isn't true?"

"No, I should tell you a few things." he said with a gesture towards the chairs. Telling him about how he was the one who caught Elizabeth when she lost Lucky, how she was there for him when Carly miscarried, he continued.

"We were friends, but I let Carly push her out of my life. I let her words create a chasm that has never been fixed and that had more damage done to it by my sister and Ric."

Seeing Jax nod, he continued. "When Emily moved into the gatehouse, Carly wasn't happy but since she didn't see Jason's sister as a threat, she kept quiet. I saw Elizabeth with Emily, saw the woman I watched mourn Lucky Spencer, saw the woman who tried to hard with Jason, only to be shut out because of Carly and I have to admit me. I saw the very lovely young woman she has always been without the filter of my sister and ex wife."

"I am confused, because to me it sounds like you do like Elizabeth." he responded.

"No in a romantic manner, but as the young woman I thought of as a friend. Elizabeth was the one who gave me the message about Morgan, I was visiting Jason at the time. She was with me in the ER, then Courtney came in and created a scene."

Repeating what had happened, he added "Anyhow, I told my sister... _She is wanted here. I want her here. And Elizabeth has long been my friend and I am the reason that changed because of my selfishness. Enough, you don't want her here because you don't want to face up to your own messes. Well I do, I want Elizabeth here."_

"And Courtney went to Carly angry about the dressing down you gave her." said Jax closing his eyes as he got what had happened.

"Yes, but I gather you had a run in with them too because now they are after Emily as well." he told the Australian. "When I went to see Carly, I got an okay in regards to our son then a fifteen minute rant in which the evils of Elizabeth and Emily were expounded. Then Carly said that she would see Elizabeth dead before ever letting her get her grubby paws on me."

"Did you tell her the truth?" he asked not believing these women.

"Yes, but it did no good. When I left, I told Carly that if she went after Elizabeth, I would make her pay, which I should have know better than to do. She is going to see that as my waving a red flag. Its why I am here, I know you are close to Elizabeth. I don't have Jason right now, to protect her, I can't trust Max because he is loyal to Carly."

"He is in love with her, according to Courtney." he murmured, thinking on what the blond had said during pillow talk one night.

"I know." he replied. "Jax, we will never be pals, but we have one very good friend, maybe two in common. Elizabeth and Robin. I know that Carly isn't well, I know that she won't back down and then, and then I got a call from Lorenzo. As her husband, he was notified when she signed herself out of the hospital.

"You think she is going to come after Liz?" he asked, seeing the man nod, he said "Can we get her readmitted, against her will?"

"Lorenzo, who saw a tape of my visit, tried. No one knows where Carly is. The only person capable of controlling her, isn't available right now. Jason isn't himself and to add to the problems, Sam and he are getting married before he has the surgery."

"How is that a problem?" he asked confused.

Sonny however thought he had told him enough, he didn't need to know that Sonny was beginning to have doubts about Sam, about her single minded determination to be Mrs. Jason Morgan. Sam knew something, something that made her want to be married BEFORE Jason got his memories back.

"I just meant it was one more thing added to my list of things to handle." he replied smoothly. Standing, he looked at the blond, "I have people who will watch for Carly, who are searching for her. You deal with Elizabeth's protection. Are you going to tell her what is going on?"

"I have to, for Cam's sake." he pointed out. Seeing Sonny flinch at the idea of Liz's son being in danger, he said "About Morgan, I am sorry, Sonny. He was a wonderful young man."

"Jax, he would have been. He would have." with that, Sonny left and went to do something he wasn't looking forward to doing. Arriving at the meeting, he talked to Lorenzo who grimly agreed. "I won't let another child lose his mother or die because of my neglect."

"Corinthos, I won't kill her, but I will lock her back up. I do have a question for you, what is up with your sister helping Sam plan her wedding to Morgan?"

Not answering since he had no idea, he arrived home to see Emily sitting on the back patio and walked over to sit with her. "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing important, anyhow. How are you doing?" she asked as gently as possible.

"It helps if I don't think of it. So tell me your problem." he said. "Emily, I need to take my mind of things, there is so much going on you don't know about."

"Okay, but it involves your sister." she warned. Courtney was a bad subject between them, she was after all his sister but Emily hated her almost as much as she found it hard to forgive Nik for the news that he hadn't used a condom with the blond.

"Courtney is pregnant, the baby is Nik's." she said and quickly burst into tears. "He told me earlier, he asked her to marry him as soon as our divorce is final."

"Oh god, I am sorry, Emily." he said as they sat there and cried together. Sonny for his late son, Emily for all she had lost that day. Hugging she said with a hiccup. "I told him that I loved him but that I wouldn't wait. I threatened to have an affair with you."

Seeing his appalled look, she giggled through her tears. "I don't want to, I promise. Sonny."

"Good, because I have already been accused of wanting Elizabeth, but to add you to the mix, would create an even bigger mess. I need to speak to you about something, I hate to bring it up now, but it is a matter of your safety. I think you should move you. Carly escaped Shadybrook and she is a threat to you, to Elizabeth."

"At least now I know who is crazy enough to accuse you of wanting Elizabeth." she said with a watery giggle. "You would never do that to Jason. Never take his dream away, even if he doesn't remember it right now."

"His dream" he asked as neutrally as possible. Something about those words were ringing alarm bells for Sonny.

"Jason has been dreaming, since his memory loss. He refuses to tell anyone what the dreams are about. It just brought back something Jason and I talked about while I was dying. I asked him why Elizabeth and he hadn't worked out. He said she was his dream, his perfection and a man like him, he didn't deserve that. He deserved someone more down to earth."

"I wouldn't think that there is anyone more down to earth, more natural than Elizabeth." he probed. "Did he tell you what he meant?"

"Just that Elizabeth deserved someone better, someone cleaner were the words he used, Sonny." she said looking at her hands. "He said someone with less blood on his hands."

Sonny hugged the younger girl and said "Will you be okay to move back to the Quartermaines?"

"I am thinking of asking Elizabeth if I can stay with her." she said tentatively then paused before adding. "Sonny, once again. I am sorry about Morgan."

With a smile full of regrets, Sonny walked to the main house and to his son's room. Seeing Michael in there, crying, he held his son, all the while thinking on the past and all that had gone wrong over the last few years.

Sam wasn't thrilled that her wedding wouldn't take place until the day after Morgan's funeral but she knew better than to protest. His parents had agreed to Jason attending the services for the little boy in spite of her objections.

Looking up as Courtney came in the room with yet another gown that wasn't here, Sam thanked her for her help even as she suffered through trying it on. Finally agreeing to wear it, after all it didn't matter what it looked like, just getting married mattered.

"Sam, Dr. Drake is here, he needs to speak with you." said Monica frowning a bit at being left out of the discussion. Before the moving up of the wedding, Sam had encouraged Alan and her involvement, now she was back to shutting them out.

Alan didn't care, he was just happy his son would live. Monica however had seen Emily distancing herself from the brunette her brother was marrying and she got the feeling her daughter knew something. She had tried to convince her parents that the wedding was happening too soon, but after a talk with Jason, Alan had been too excited at being invited to listen to his daughter.

Sam listened to the doctor, while inwardly hoping the man was right, that Jason might be missing a few of his more recent memories after the procedure. Hopefully they would be the memories he seemed to have regained after being given the drugs by Dr. Asher.

"What about dreaming? Jason can't dream usually, does that mean he will get the ability to dream back?" she asked intently only to pretend regret when Drake and Scorpio consulted then said no.

"Okay, well. I have to go. Dr. Drake, Jason and I are getting married at the gazebo in the park, you are more than welcome to join us." with that and pointedly ignoring Robin, she rejoined Courtney who gave her a big smile and showed her the engagement ring that Nik had given her. "He said it was his mothers."

"Lovely." she said not really paying any attention to the blond as she took a deep breath. After a few more decisions, Courtney walked off happy as a clam, glad she was removing Jason from the dating pool. She had seen him looking at Elizabeth after he had lost his memory and she would rather he was with Sam any day over that man stealing bitch Elizabeth Webber.

Furtively looking around, she quickly called Carly's prepaid phone and said "Where are you?"

The man listening in on the bug planted in hers smiled when the other blond said "The one place no one, I mean no one would ever suspect."

Looking around, Carly vowed to trash the sofa she was using, like she had the paintings in the studio. "I saw Sonny going into the warehouse today. Then I followed him to the flower shop, I bet he sent that bitch flowers at the hospital."

Even Courtney knew that there were other reasons for Sonny to be visiting a florist, like their dead son or Jason's wedding. However she didn't care why Carly was pissed, she just wanted to take advantage of it. Speaking of that, she said "I have to go, do you need me to bring you any food or anything."

Not trusting the dumb blond not to expose her, Carly hastily said no and looked at all the can goods stored in the cupboards and grimaced at the idea of soup again.

Once off the phone with a calculating grin, Courtney called her brother. "I spoke to Carly. She has a prepaid phone. I am worried, Sonny. All she would tell me was she was the one place no one would suspect."

Looking at Stan already knowing the answer he asked "Did she call you or did you call her?"

Even Courtney wasn't dumb enough to tell him that she magically knew the prepaid number that Carly had just got, "Uh, silly, she called me. How could I call her, I don't have the number."

Shaking his head at the lie, Sonny told her thank you then saw Stan and the men he trusted looking at him. "She is covering her tracks. Whatever she knows, Carly is about to create a huge disaster."

"Max is handled, sir. His brother is on Michael." replied Marco. "I called Francis at the casino. He has someone he wants to send up here. Said to tell you that if you go after him, he will kill you himself."

Sonny had long suspected who was coming in was still alive, but knew better than to complain are all it was his own fault he had believed what he had seen forgetting how sometimes the eyes saw what they wanted. "If he is coming to protect her, I won't protest."

Nodding Marco made the call then grimacing said "Why didn't you let anyone know?"

"We only found out after this morning's online newspaper." retorted the Irishman. "Don't tell Corinthos, I will hand it, he will only screw it up."

"Shit, I hate this crap." said the guard as he glared at the stone wall. Hanging up, he went to figure out what the hell Carly had meant at the last place anyone would suspect. "Sir, wait, what about the Quartermaine house?"

Nodding, Sonny called Monica, knowing she wouldn't be happy to hear from him but at his explanation, she said she would have the staff look but that she doubted it. "Dillon and his friends have been all over that house recently."

Elizabeth meanwhile was leaving her shift at GH when she saw her car. Pissed off, she looked at the guard following her who worked for Jasper Jacks and said "At least we now know what security was talking about."

"Elizabeth?" asked Robin Scorpio staring in disbelief at the smashed windows, the fluid leaking underneath and the dented metal. "What happened?"

"Carly Corinthos Alcazar." she said resigned. Hearing the sound of sirens, she was ambivalent about Mac Scorpio being able to do anything. "At this point, all I can do is file a police report."

"Elizabeth, I am sorry. I got the call from Shadybrook, Jax who had spoken to Alexis Davis and of course Mr. Alcazar. We are looking for her. I swear, she will be found." said the police commissioner. "In the meantime, I will have your car towed to the evidence lock up."

"Ms. Webber, I will replace your vehicle." said Lorenzo as he got out of his Mercedes which had just pulled up. When she tried to protest he said "No, I should have had someone on the car too. I am sorry, my wife is out of control."

Nodding but intending to reject the offer, she was surprised when he made arrangements with Mac Scorpio to be the go between. Nodding at her, he looked at the car, then went into the hospital where he was meeting with Skye Chandler.

Sam who was watching, wondered what the woman was doing meeting with the mobster but let it go. She shouldn't have, if she had known Skye's past, she would have been aware that Jax had asked the red head to be a go between for Jax and the Venezuelan.

"Corinthos needs to track down anyplace associated with Elizabeth Webber, that is my guess where she is hiding." said the irritated man after being told the clue. "Where was Jacks' security?"

"On the little boy and Elizabeth. Plus her home and her grandmother." she reported what she had been told.

"Surely they don't think that Carly would...no, not even Carly is going to go after that woman." said Lorenzo. Then sighing he recalled what the doctors had said about her complete break with reality and got that if she thought Audrey Hardy stood between her goal and her, Carly would in fact harm her.

"Lorenzo, what made her snap? I mean she didn't break when her kids were thought dead. When they thought Michael killed someone. What caused the break?"

Looking around, Lorenzo sat her down then said "I wasn't there but Jason visited her one day at Corinthos house after his memory loss. An hour later, that guard Max said he heard some shouting coming from the room. Morgan stormed off, Carly began to rant; she destroyed the room, then ran into the street."

"That was the day Elizabeth Webber and Jax had their car accident." she stated.

"I think whatever Morgan said to her, it broke her. With him missing the memories and Carly in no shape to recall what was said we don't know what went on, we can only speculate."

"Like I said to Jax, why she is targeting Elizabeth Webber, when anyone with half a brain could see there is nothing between Sonny and her." she said with a shrug.

"We don't know. I am beginning to wonder about a few things." he said keeping it close to the vest but he thought whatever Morgan had said to Carly had been about the beautiful brunette that Lansing used to be married to.

Robin Scorpio thanked her uncle for letting her hang out with him that day.

"I thought you would be at the services." he said questioning her.

"Sonny is worried that Carly might attack me if she shows up. He went to Elizabeth, Emily and I asked for us not to attend for our own safety. Georgie is going with Dillon, instead for me." she replied.

"I have men at the church but with so many guards there, it is doubtful she will show up." he said. "The moment she shows herself, they are all under orders to take her straight to Roselawn, not Shadybrook."

"I always thought she was a little crazy." said Robin while answering her phone. Listening to Emily, she looked at her uncle who was looking at his watch and said "I will be right over."

Letting him know she was going over to spend time with Emily and the Webber woman, she said "Elizabeth said to thank you for your choice. I gather you already helped Lorenzo Alcazar get her the car."

"Yes. I couldn't refuse. That she was to be so inconvenience with a small son because of Carly's insanity is wrong." he stated then added. "She is so emotionally strong. I can still recall her rape and how she handled facing the man who attacked her down. Then losing Lucky before he became this loose screw, the bomb in her studio when they were after Jason. They went after..."

When she heard her uncle stop speaking she said "What is it?"

"Nothing." he said then told her he had to go. Making the call, he arranged for several of his officers to met him in the alley. Sending the spy drone, he watched it arriving at the steel door, he swore as he recalled Elizabeth getting kidnapped from there and that Morgan had placed it there to protect the young artist.

"We wait until she comes out. She will at some point. She thinks we are watching the funeral. She won't miss this chance."

Sure enough, an hour later, they heard the click of the steel door being unlocked and the bug caught the blond coming down the stairs into the bottle neck. The two undercover officers now on the floor above her came down the stairs, blocking that avenue of escape as Carly rushed straight into the arms of Mac Scorpio.

Kicking and screaming, trying to reach their guns, she was swinging at them with the baseball bat only to be tasered. It didn't slow her down much but they fought her as they got her encased in the straight jacket.

Mac ignored her screams about missing her son's funeral at first, then said "Do you want to attend it, Carly? I can arrange that."

Seeing his men looking at him like he was the one who belonged in the straight jacket, Mac said "Fine, we will take you to the church."

Fifteen minutes later, Carly was being sedated with drugs, just enough to make her docile then led into the church past the astonished guard and Sonny. Seeing Bobbie start to protest, Mac said coldly. "Three of my officers went to the hospital with broken bones and other injuries. If she wants to be here, this is how it is going to be."

Carly sat down, looking around, desperately for Jason. When the priest began to speak, Carly tried to wiggle away to get a better look, still not seeing Jason she whispered loudly at Courtney. "Where is he?"

"Morgan?" she asked a bit surprised, "Carly he is in the coffin."

"NO." she said louder causing some people to feel sympathy for the woman that was clearly distraught. Then her next sentence came out. "No, where is Jason. Why isn't he here? Its why I let them bring me. Where is he?"

Sonny saw the dismay in Mac's face and the horror in most of the guests as Carly started to lose it, demanding to see Jason. "I know he is here, Courtney, you told me he was coming. You promised, you promised me he would be here."

Flushing, Courtney looked at her brother then at her friend then at her fiancee and said to the crazy woman who could dispute her all she wanted but that no one would believe and said "Carly, I never spoke to you other than the call asking where you were staying. And that I did to try and get you help. You need help, Carly. Let them help you."

"NO!" she shouted. "I need Jason. I need him now. You promised. You promised he would be here."

Mac stood then looked at Bobbie and the rest of the guests who were now watching the car wreck that was her daughter. He would have sworn he saw a few hidden smiles as the clearly crazy blond who had hurt so many was carried out of the church.

"Corinthos, you have my sympathy." he murmured on his way out the door, not sure if he meant for Morgan or for having Carly in his life. Driving along as she was taken to Roselawn, he told them that Dr Baldwin had administered a sedative but that it had had only a short affect on the patient, he left and quickly returned to check on what he feared.

Sure enough, he found a trashed studio and contacting Alcazar and Corinthos accountant gave them the news. From Alcazar he elicited a promise to fix things, from Bernie the news that the studio was owned by Jason, that he had bought the whole building just before his memory loss.

Jax meanwhile after leaving the church, called over to tell Elizabeth the news. Feeling bad for Sonny but relieved that she was gone, Elizabeth and the three women decided to take Cam and the dog to the park.

"What is up with the name CuJo, wasn't that a scary movie with a violent dog?" asked Robin as they arrived at the playground. Seeing Courtney still wearing the black clothes from the funeral, Robin went over to ask her about her brother only to see her meeting with an officer she knew from the station.

"Here you are, Ms. Jacks." he said taking the payout. "Why are you so interested in an almost ten year old rape case?"

"I paid you for it, that is all you need to know." she snapped then with a cold smile looked around after reading the report and hoped that insanity or not that Carly was right, staging the wedding here would keep Elizabeth away.

Robin gave Courtney a calculating look then went to call her uncle. Getting the information from him, she drew Emily off and asked her why the blond would feel that was necessary, to hurt Elizabeth that way.

"That bitch." she fumed. "Like I can't figure out what she is doing. Well I was going to let it go, let her think she had won, hoping she would relax so I could find out what they were hiding but no more miss Nice guy."

"Gal." Robin corrected absentmindedly.

"Guy, gal what is the difference." she said annoyed only for Jax who was approaching to say a lot, depending on the circumstances.

"Just the man I want to see." she said as she waved at Elizabeth and drew Jax off. After a few words, his eyes narrowed, then he said "Okay, I will do that for you. I even have the perfect way of creating an interruption and taking care of my second task at the same time."

"Good, because now I need to speak to Robin." she said then went back to where Robin was trying to wrangle the oversized puppy that was happy to lick the face of anyone he/she met. "Liz, is that a girl or a boy dog?"

"I don't know." she said then called Lady Jane while watching Cam who was building a fort with sand. Getting the answer, she looked at the other two women and began to laugh. "I didn't know it was Jax who named the dog until now."

"Okay why is that funny?" she was asked.

"Its a girl, she is breeding stock and the name, CuJo is for someone we all know and don't love." she replied with a snicker. Seeing they didn't get it she said "Jax named her Cujo for Courtney as in Carly Jr."

"Nah, not possible, that dog is friendly and isn't looking to see if the collar on the other dogs is made of diamonds before sniffing its butt." said Emily with a smile on her face.

Robin started laughing then joined Cam, her mind on putting Emily's plan into place. While she didn't know the why, she got that Emily shared her distaste of Sam McCall for some reason.

Making a call, she asked Alexis to meet her at the hospital. Explaining to Alexis her legal concerns, she saw the gleam in the other woman's eyes and said "What is it?"

"I loath Sam McCall. I am in." she said then added "And I have legal precedence to help you on this. There was a case a few years ago. I still think you should let the wedding take place, afterwords she can learn it wasn't legal."

"I am worry she could tie it up in court for years." said Robin even as she made plans to call in a few favors from old friends of her parents if need be.

Blissfully unaware of everything going on. Sam woke up on her wedding day with a smile on her face. She had no idea that Emily had spoken to Sonny and his shocking guest about not stopping the wedding. She had no idea none that the man who needed surgery had finally, finally started to have a reaction the drugs that Robin had been giving him.

She just got ready, did her hair then met Courtney who was more nervous than Sam had ever thought to me. "Relax, after today, nothing and no one can come between Jason and I. We are meant to be together."

Courtney hoped so, she really did as she called Nik who was reluctantly attending. Courtney missed seeing the beady eyes on the short man following her even after he accidentally bumped into her and said he was sorry in a Russian accent.

Getting things ready, watching as the flowers were brought in, she never saw the expression on the florist face as she put pots of flowers in a park that was already full of them. The woman just took her payment and left, amazed at how the blond had made a city park look tacky with oversized pink hydrangeas and yellow roses.

The man to play the organ showed up, still in shock at the idea of an organ in the park. Still, he was getting paid so what did he care. Then came the visit from Mac Scorpio. "Courtney what are you doing?"

"Jason and Sam are getting married today in the park." she said with a smile at the man.

"Did you get a permit?" he asked annoyed. Seeing her surprise, he snapped "You can't just use the park and change things as you see fit. Its against the law. You can't block walk ways and that damn organ is illegal. Move it."

Robin was approaching and saw her uncle was about to ruin the plan. Stopping, she dragged him away and spoke quietly to him. Agreeing when he heard that she was part of a plan to ruin the day of the blond and that by the end of the day he would have a multiple murder suspect in custody, he just growled and said "At least make her get rid of the organ."

Walking over to Courtney, Robin said "I talked to my uncle, you can keep everything else, but if the organ doesn't go away, he is shutting you down."

Protesting hotly, Courtney called her brother's attorney only to be told she was lucky that Robin had been there. "Ms Jacks, why didn't you contact me before making these plans. I would have told you you need a permit."

Hanging up, the man muttered he hoped she had the sense to get a marriage license only to realize that city hall was closed since it was a Saturday. Calling his boss, he was told all had been handled, so hoping more than believing the man went to play golf for the day.

Elizabeth was looking at the clock, her mind on how far apart Jason and she were. At one point, she would have wished to be the bride at this wedding, but clearly Jason loved Sam. Why else would he be marrying her before under going this very dangerous surgery. He wanted to be happy for the mere moments he might have left. Something he couldn't be with her, he had made that plain years before.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, reminding herself of why she couldn't go there, of the multitude of reasons why. Elizabeth thought about it then decided to take Cam for a nice drive out the cliff roads. She wanted Cam to have a happy memory of this day, when he learned the truth about his life.

As she dressed Cam, her heart still beating in time to what if, she laughed when Cujo brought his leash to her as they arrived at the door. "Okay, you can come."

Picking up her purse, holding onto a stubborn Cam's hands and the dog leash she took the elevator to the garage and enjoyed hitting the symbol that opened the door on her new minivan by itself.

She had to admit it was much easier to load the dog and put her son in his car seat with this than her old Miata. "Cam, what kind of music do we want today."

Her son giggled as the Wiggles began to play and Elizabeth pulled out of the parking garage turning right, never seeing the nice Lexus that was pulling into the garage as Jasper Jack began whistling.

The Aussie had a grin on his face as he mentally imagined the scene of the interruption of the wedding. Thankfully CuJo had been trained before he had brought him here, but the dog still had one bad habit, one that so far no one had noticed and he thought that this afternoon might be a good time to test his theory.

Knocking on the door, getting no answer, he blinked and called Emily. "Did you change your mind and pick up Elizabeth?"

"No, she was at home when I called this morning." said the brunette who quickly got off the phone and told her father she was going with him.

"I wish your mother would, she refuses to attend for some reason." stated Alan upset with his volatile wife. "Tracy and Skye aren't going either."

"What about grandfather?" she asked anxiously. That was one part of the plan she was counting on, Edward being angry at Sam for her gold digging ways.

Two hours later, Jax wasn't happy. The guard in Liz's garage said that he had seen her heading out. That he thought she was going to the park since she took the dog with her. He had gone to the park, but no Liz.

Guests began to gather, the bride showed up, with the non-wife and sparked a wave of whispers but seeing her speaking to Nik, most just snickered at her being on her fourth rich husband in as many years.

"Where is Jason?" asked Sam looking around, suddenly worried when she didn't see the groom.

Courtney looked around, then sighed in relief. "Over there, he is resting until the ceremony. Sonny said he has a few of his favorite guards in with him."

Looking around, Courtney said "I wonder who, though. I see Max and Milo over there. I wonder where Michael is. Surely Michael isn't going to miss his uncles wedding."

Sonny entered the small tent and said "Jason, are you sure about this?"

Holding his head, he said "Yes, something is telling me to do this. To get married before letting them open up my skull. To fix what is wrong with my life."

Johnny O'Brien glared at the dark haired mobster who was going to screw this plan up, he knew that they had to let this play out in order to get to the truth.

Jason laid back in the chair, his pale skin clear proof that something was wrong. As he felt light headed he just reminded himself that he was getting his dream, his dream was mere moments away. That he had waited for this for so long. Now it was close and he wasn't going to let anyone or anything stop him.

Across town. Alexis hung up after speaking to Ric who had had to go to Texas unexpectedly for a client, unaware that Jax had teamed up with Lorenzo Alcazar to ensure his absence.

Sitting at her desk in the DA's office, she called Mac Scorpio. "When did Robin tell you this was going down?"

"Any time after four." he said then looked at the relative calm in his station and said "This is going to be crazy tonight."

"I am looking forward to this. I have Judge Thompson waiting to preside over the hearings if they become necessary." she said pushing her long hair out of her face.

"Good, he doesn't like to dawdle." replied Mac. "I heard that Carly has been admitted on a permanent basis."

"Yes. She will be locked up until cured or five years, at which point she has to go in front of a judge."

Sam saw Jason come from the tent, standing at the front of the flower filled aisle and was grateful she had expected Courtney to screw her over, instead the woman had done what she had promised. Given her a beautiful wedding.

Minus of course the organ she thought with a frown at Lucas Jones with a keyboard. The young man began the wedding march, a bit up tempo but it was at the request of Emily Quartermaine who said she wanted this farce over with as soon as possible and not to be too slow.

Robin looked over at Emily who was biting her lip and gave her a smile as if to say don't worry. Looking at Jax, she saw he wasn't too thrilled, they had hoped to put an end to this today as all had come to a realization.

Jason hadn't seen Elizabeth Webber the entire time he had been in the hospital. They had never crossed paths. If Emily's theory was right, that hadn't been an accident.

Now, moments away from letting that woman think she had won, Robin's phone rang just as Sam reached Jason. Looking up, she saw the silver minivan and rushed to meet the other woman. "Elizabeth, where have you been?"

"I took Cam and Cujo for a drive, why?" she asked confused as she got out of the car with the keys in her hand. Lifting Cam, she didn't fight it when he took the keys away, he was now past the age where he drooled all over them.

"Er, nothing. I was just looking for you." she said awkwardly to the woman she had barely known a week before as she got how strange she sounded. "My mother is in town, I want the two of you to meet."

"Uh, okay." said Elizabeth looking at Robin as they walked across the green expanse to a nearby bench then asked "Is the wedding over?"

"No, they are..." before she could finish, they heard the gleeful sound of Cujo barking and turning towards the van, saw the forty pound dog bounding their way at top speed and the little boy pressing all the buttons on the black ring fob.

"Catch him." Elizabeth said to the doctor only for Robin to have a thought, and made a lunge for the leash but deliberately miss it as she got what Jax had been thinking. She had heard about the CamJo sandwich and Elizabeth's licked face and only hoped the dog had his rabies shot as he began barking and rushed off towards the wedding.

Jason was barely listening to the casually dressed priest as words were echoing in his head, a beautiful face that he had been seeing in his dreams, her name an elusive wisp of smoke even as he replied to what the man in black was asking him.

He could hear the dog in the distance, in his mind more than in reality, he heard the words and answered "I, Jason, take you..."

As he was speaking the name popped in his head "Elizabeth as my lawfully..."

There were gasps of shock, and a couple shrieks of horror, first from Courtney, then from the elderly woman sitting almost in the back row. The bride meanwhile had turned whiter than the groom who was pasty from the pain. "NO, no, its okay, just continue."

"Ms McCall he has to say your name." said the priest patiently.

"He is sick, you have to forgive him." she said desperately while Jason was in his own mind repeating what the man in black was telling him. Patrick Drake approached his patient while Emily who hadn't expect that began laughing out loud.

Her father looked confused. "Why is he saying Elizabeth Webber's name?"

The guards in the distance were also laughing, all knew EXACTLY what Jason was remembering. Then one with laughing green eyes walked up and told the priest. "Sorry sir, but you can't marry these two. One of them is already married, isn't that right Ms. McCall?"

At that Edward stood up and demanded answers just as a forty pound bundle of misery saw one of his absolutely favoritest things. Someone in a dress.

All turned towards the sounds of the furious and now shrieking bride as the dog knocked her down and began sticking his head under her long and heavy skirt. Courtney without thinking reached down and began to tug at the animal, shouting for someone to shoot the damn thing.

There was the sound of damask tearing, Sam shouting at Courtney to stop when they all heard a growl.

Sonny who had been enjoying the scene up until that point, looked at the dog he had seen so loving with Elizabeth and Cam. His tail was standing on end, his face was pointing at something then he growled, louder this time.

Looking around, he had no idea what was going on, what was upsetting the dog then he heard it bark, before suddenly running straight for a man hiding in the bushes.

They all heard the swearing, the shouts for help but no one rushed in as Cujo took a bite out of the peeping tom's crotch. When the high pitched cry of alarm sounded, they turned at the sound of footsteps rushing up.

"Elizabeth?" said the blond man as he looked around in confusion at seeing the dark haired woman wearing blue jeans and a light purple sweater set. "What is going on, why are all these people here?"

Looking torn between answering Jason and worry that her son's dog was going to remove what little balls Lucky Spencer had, she looked over at the man whose eyes were pleading for answers and hoped and prayed that Jax knew a good lawyer because there was no way she was letting them punish her son's dog for something she wished had been done to Lucky years ago.

Stepping towards Jason, she felt her arm being grabbed by a strong grip. Looking up at Courtney who looked a bit disheveled, she said "Remove your hands off my arm."

"No, you leave, you get the hell out of here. I know you did this, I know you planned to ruin this wedding." she shrieked. "Do you hear me?"

"They heard you in Russia." she said then before she could reply a no longer smiling man stepped up behind Elizabeth, his cold eyes scaring Courtney so that she let the other woman go.

"Uh uh, you are going no where." said the man as he reached down and not so gently sat her into one of the now open seats as most of the guests had stood, not wanting to miss the next scene in this drama.

Francis who had seen Audrey Hardy begin to stand, moved behind the woman and said "Sit down, we will get to you in a moment."

Swallowing hard, she looked up at the man and said "You have no right..."

"I am making it my right." he said while watching as Sam McCall staggered forward to stand in front of Jason.

"Jason, what do you mean what are all these people doing here, they are here for our wedding. Don't you remember asking me to marry you. We were going to get married in your hospital room. It was going to be so romantic, us marrying before you were carted off to have live threatening surgery." she said biting her lips as she let the tears flow, they always worked with Jason.

"How can I marry you, when I am already married to Elizabeth?" he asked. There were more gasps and a look of anger on the elderly woman's face but the shock on Courtney's face made Johnny laugh.

"Jason wouldn't marry the waif, he didn't love her." she said smugly. "He told me so."

"Courtney, ask Carly, oops, you can't, can you. He went to see her, asked her about the memories, she made a few calls, shouted at him, demanded he divorce Elizabeth, immediately. He told her when hell froze over then cut her out of his life."

"Jason would never do that. Not to Carly." she said. "If he wouldn't for me, he wouldn't for her."

"Aw, Courtney, you don't get it. Without Carly there would have been no you." he said with a smirk then returned to the scenes in front of him, most of the guests ignoring Lucky Spencer except the videographer who kept taping as the dog just kept a hold of the man's privates.

Up in front, Elizabeth was looking at Jason with pity as she tried to tell him they weren't married only for Sam to turn and take a swing at her. Ducking, she at first tried to explain that the blond man was wrong, but then the words coming out of his mouth, shocked her. "I love Elizabeth, I have loved her for years. How can you not fall in love with a woman who makes you soup, who takes care of you when you are out of it. Who paints the wind for you?"

"What?" asked a shocked Sam her eyes narrowing as Jason kept rambling. "What are you talking about, you were going to be the father of my daughter, you were going to adopt Hope with me. I am your equal, your partner in crime."

"Crime? What crimes?" asked Mac with a smile as he joined the melee. Telling Cruz to free Lucky without hurting the dog, he moved forward. "Something you want to tell me, Ms. McCall."

"I have nothing to say to you and you weren't invited to this wedding so you need to leave. Both of you." she said glaring at Elizabeth.

Jason reached out and stopped her from going. "Elizabeth, my beautiful funny, loving, smart christmas elf of an artist."

Emily wanted to just let things keep going but she knew she couldn't. Jason needed to get back to his hospital bed and he needed Elizabeth to go with him. "Elizabeth, where is Cam?"

"Yes, Elizabeth go get your kid, leave my fiancee and soon to be husband alone." said Sam while Jason who was feeling weak in the knees refused to let her hand go then said "Oh that is right, you are pregnant, where is our baby?"

Smugly grinning at Elizabeth, Sam said "See, even in his delusions, he would only marry you if you were pregnant with his kid."

Elizabeth had had enough of Sam McCall. Looking at her she said "At least he married me, you, Sonny tossed your used up ass out and pawned you off on his best friend because you were threatening to abort that baby you have spent the last eighteen months using as a club to get Jason to do what you wanted."

"What he wanted, he wanted me, he had me."

"So has half of Port Charles, I hear." said Robin. Seeing Elizabeth frown she said "He is with my father, they are about the same age mentally."

Sam went to where Jason was standing. "Please, Jason. Remember me, remember our daughter..."

Blinking a bit, Jason said "Where am I?"

Stomping her foot, Sam said "You are in the middle of our wedding."

"Oh, how can I marry you, I am already married. I forgot and when I remembered, Carly tried to make it go away but I caught her. Oh, I remember you now. I ran into you when I was going to ask Elizabeth to marry me again. You found her ring, what did you do with it?"

The various guests were now snickering and some left, all aware that the wedding wouldn't be taking place and most glad about that. Soon it was only Jason and his doctors, Sonny and his guards along with the Quartermaines plus the conspirators.

Looking around, Sam saw the look in Sonny's eyes and said "Do something, you know that Jason wanted to marry me. Tell him, tell him Sonny."

Taking a deep breath, knowing he was responsible for part of this mess, he tried to gently lead Sam away. She removed his hand from her arm and said "I am going no place without Jason."

"Sam, I am sorry. I truly am." he said looking at her. "But we both know this isn't a total shock to you. Jason has been dreaming, he said her name, its why you got her banned from his room. You told Alan you didn't want any of the student nurses in there, but it was Elizabeth you didn't want there. You knew Jason would remember her."

"NO, Sonny, No. He loves me, me." she said the tears flowing copiously now.

"Sam, I don't know the whole story but from what I heard, Jason and Liz got married a few years ago, long before you came along. He didn't remember it and she was under the impression they were divorced."

"No, no, if it was so long ago, it doesn't matter, he wants me now." she said looking around at the remaining crowd. "He loves me."

"I think that you were a replacement, Sam." Sonny said gently. "When Jason took you in, you were pregnant, just like Elizabeth, you are even built a bit like her."

"Like hell I am, I have a gorgeous body, she is a flat chested whey faced bitch." she fumed unintentionally ending Jason into raptures as he looked at Elizabeth.

"No, my Elizabeth is perfect. She has the best rear end, I loved that I fell asleep after a long night of loving, resting my head on it. And she has the most perfect breasts perky and soft with these heavenly little nipples that I just want to suck..."

Elizabeth just about fainted as Jason's words overheated her. Johnny O'Brien, walked up, covered his mouth and said "Jason, stop now. When you get well you will regret telling in public what you have kept so private."

Nodding that he understood, Jason waited until he had removed his hand and said "Elizabeth, I love you, why didn't you tell me about our son?"

Resting her head forward, she looked at him and said "Jason, from the papers I received you wanted nothing to do with me, with our son. I was in shock, then when you came up to me, that day in Kelly's, I realized something was wrong."

"Elizabeth, I don't get it. Why didn't you say something?" asked Alan.

"At the time, I thought Sam's baby was his and since I wasn't sure that I was right... I didn't know he was lying for Sonny." she said with tears in her eyes. "Then when I learned the truth, it was too late, I had been telling so many lies that I didn't dare tell the truth. I was scared, that was all, scared."

"Why would you think Jason and you were divorced, Elizabeth?" asked Mac who saw the guard at the back keeping Audrey in her seat.

"Grams had papers, she said Jason had dropped them off, there was a letter with them. I was in shock. He had been slipping out to see me since the moment I figured out the truth, but the last week he was distant. Then when Cam was born, he didn't come to see me."

"I was told you didn't want me there." said Jason just before he held his head and fell to his knees.

"That doesn't change a thing, you are going to have to divorce him, so that we can get married." said Sam smugly. "After all, while he may have loved you then, he doesn't anymore. He has me."

Elizabeth watched frozen as Robin and Patrick rushed in to lift Jason along with a few guards. When he was placed on the gurney that they had waiting, she could only watch, her mind on Jason's words.

Turning in time to see Francis leading her grandmother off, Elizabeth felt her knees go weak, then she passed out as she got that her grams, her only remaining relative in her life had lied to her about something so important.

At the hospital, Sam was furious when Patrick informed her that she couldn't sign for Jason's surgery. "His wife is the only person who can. We have to wait until Elizabeth wakes up. Besides, Robin is right, the swelling does seem to be going down."

"I want you to operate, I want you to cut it out." she said her mind of his promise of possible missing memories.

"It doesn't matter what you want." said Monica as she walked up and did what she had wanted for weeks. "Your wishes mean nothing. Alan just updated me on all that is going on. You, you can leave the hospital at any moment, Sam. None of the medical personnel is going to update you on Jason, you have no rights, none."

"You will regret this, the moment Jason wakes up and all of this is just a bad memory, you will pay for doing this to me. You think he froze you out before, you have seen nothing. Nothing at all. When we have children, you won't even know their names, let alone see them."

"Sam, enough." said an annoyed Sonny as he walked up. Looking at Monica he said "Patrick is in talking to Elizabeth now, she agrees that if the pain continues and the swelling doesn't go down, she will sign for the surgery."

Nodding, Monica said "Did he tell her about the risks."

Amazed at how unselfish the young woman was, he said slightly choked up. "That Jason might not remember what he has recalled. She said she would rather have him alive and not with her than dead."

Monica saw the mobsters expression and said "She is a remarkable young woman."

"Yes, she is. Jason got lucky, I am going to do some talking to my men, they know more than they are sharing about Jason's forgetting Elizabeth." he said after a long pause.

Sam had smirked and went to sit quietly, well aware that as soon as the surgery was over, her life would be back on track.

Nodding, Monica went to check on her grandson, he had been brought to join his mother by Robert Scorpio and the little boy now had a tummy ache after the former spy had given him a huge bowl of ice cream.

Upstairs, Elizabeth laid back, her mind on all the pain she had felt over her lost love and just prayed for him to live. "That is all I want, God. For him to be alive. If he wants Sam, thats fine. I won't interfere. I just want him to be happy."

"Oh Elizabeth." Looking at the other woman, Elizabeth turned her head, hiding her tears but it was too late. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she said caustically. "That for two whole weeks I had the most perfect life, but then the man who had given it to me, chose the Corinthos family's latest drama over me yet again. How he married Courtney after telling me he loved me and wanted a future with me. How Jason, your beloved brother came to see me when I found out I was pregnant with his child, not Zanders and married me, telling me that he wanted us to be a family then yet again took it away."

"Yes." she said "If you had, who knows, you might have learned the truth a long time ago."

"Emily, I have never been enough for Jason. When I came home, wondering why my husband hadn't come to see me, see our son, I just thought, oh well, another time where I didn't finish even in the top ten when it came to his priorities. Then when Grams gave me the papers, with the agreement he had signed, giving away all rights and responsibilities to Cam. I went to see what was going on. I met you, you told me how excited you were to learn you were going to be an aunt. That Sam was pregnant with his baby."

"OH Elizabeth, I am so sorry." she said hugging her friend, hurt at her own part in this mess. "Then I threw Lucky at you, didn't I."

"That was fine, I just wanted something normal, like everyone else had, then Lucky started stalking me. I couldn't take it, Emily so I put it out of my mind and concentrated on my son. When Sam miscarried, I sat there, comforting Jason, when all I really wanted to do is shout at him, he was upset about this dead baby but couldn't be bothered with his live one."

"Didn't that tell you something was wrong?" she asked curiously.

"No, Jason once explained how his mind worked, how he could put things out of his mind, and once he had, they were gone. That is what I thought he did, about us." she said the tears flowing. "I just don't understand, why? Why my grams' would do this?"

Hugging Elizabeth, Emily held her tightly then said "I don't know. All I do know is when my brother wake's up you need to tell him all of this and if he makes the mistake of going back to that bitch, you need to sick Cujo on him. I always thought that the real one his balls in a box. If he choses that thing over you, I say let the dog version have them like he did Lucky's."

With that, she got her intended reaction as Elizabeth laughed. "Oh god, they didn't take Cujo to the pound did they?"

"No, when Cruz got there, the puppy released him. Then Mac verified that it was the correct police dog training technique in Australian so they won't punish him for protecting everyone from someone he considered a threat."

Emily sat there, holding onto her friend, seeing Jax entering, she walked to the doorway and said "What is the verdict?"

"Courtney might end up in a straight jacket like Carly. She is going insane, your ex is threatening to have her admitted to protect the baby." he replied. "That crazy grandmother of his showed up."

"Helena?" she asked a bit joyfully. "Good, couldn't happen to a nicer woman."

"How is she?" he asked nodding towards the woman who had slowly fallen a sleep.

"Upset, scared at the truth coming out. I don't know what Mrs. Hardy did, but my guess is that she had something to do with Jason's memory loss not Courtney like I suspected."

"That was not what I was expecting. Alexis says the press is having a field day. They arrested Audrey Hardy and that man who was following Courtney. He works for Helena, he admitted it." Jax said.

In the hallway, Emily watched as her mother walked Cam down the hallway. "He is looking for his mom and his dog."

"Cam, Cujo is with my brother." said Jax then lifting him showed him his mommy asleep in a bed. "Mommy is asleep. Why don't we go to the playground outside?"

"Jax, I would like to go with you." said Monica a bit concerned at how close this man was to her grandchild. She wanted Cam to have a father, but she hoped that it would be Jason.

Getting it, he agreed then when Cam was playing said "I am not looking to be Cam's father, more like his surrogate uncle, now, I guess his real uncle in law. I should warn you, I am not letting my friendship with Emily go. I already told Skye and now I am telling you. I wont' walk away. I am done being the loser at love and for once I found the right woman."

Nodding she watched her grandson and said with a sigh, "I can't believe how much we have missed. I could kick Audrey Hardy's rear end. Why, why would she do this?"

In the operating room, Patrick Drake was sweating as he cut out the dead tissue. Making sure that it was gone that there would be no more growth, he closed the man up and looked at Robin Scorpio and said "Here is praying he wakes up the man who loves Elizabeth."

"I think he will. I think that they were meant to be." she said with a small tinge of amusement. "So, Dr. Drake, are you up to a post op rehash because I guarantee that everyone outside is going to want one."

"I hate operating on medical personnel relatives." he moaned then after a shower gave the family the news. Seeing Elizabeth who looked wan, he said "We had to cut into the tissue but it wasn't as bad as feared."

"That is fine, as long as he wakes up." she said then walked away.

"You can sit with him, if you want." offered the doctor. Seeing Sam start to protest, he looked at Elizabeth and added "As his wife you decide who enters and who doesn't."

Elizabeth looked at Sam and felt some small sense of pity for the other woman. "Anyone can, but Sam, you aren't to be in there when I am and you don't get to monopolize him. No more than twenty minutes at a time. Do you understand me."

"I hear you, I can't wait for Jason to wake up." she fumed. "Then you and this little power trip are at an end."

Elizabeth walked into the room, afraid she was correct that Jason wouldn't remember but she was fine with that, she only wanted him healthy. Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, Elizabeth began talking to Jason, going on and on about Cam, telling him about their son.

The man in the bed, while he wasn't awake, he heard her voice, heard her telling him about his son and he wanted to weep for what he had lost but he looked at his life and knew that the future lay ahead of them, if she wanted him after all his mistakes, he was hers.

A week later, tempers were getting frayed. Monica had threatened to have Sam tossed out of the hospital after she had refused to leave Jason alone with her.

Three weeks later Elizabeth was refusing to have him transferred to a long term treatment center when Sam walked up and said she had a right to be there for this meeting. As time went on and Jason stayed asleep, the con woman was getting more and more sure that he would wake up the man she loved.

When she entered his hospital room the next day to see Elizabeth there with her son, she said "Get out."

Not looking up, Elizabeth said "Don't talk like that while my son is in this room. Even if Jason and I don't make it, it won't change that Cam is his son and that I will be telling him the truth."

"Why, so that you can trap him with his unwanted brat." she said sneering. "Oh please, I saw the two of you outside yesterday with that ugly hairy thing you call a dog. He should have been put down."

"Sam, I am warning you, don't push me." she said evenly while setting Cam down next to her on the chair as she slide off and stood in front of her son, trying to protect him from what the bitter woman was saying.

"What, you think I am scared of you, of you?" she repeated scoffing. "You are nothing, in the end, you will fade away, just like the memories did."

"Sam, my grandmother is even now facing criminal charges for what she did, so don't act like Jason forgetting us was a natural occurrence. He didn't leave us because he didn't love us, my grandmother drugged him. Set up false papers for both of us to see. He was destroyed Sam, without losing us, you won't be in his life."

"But that is just my point, I am in his life, you are some waif who works as a nurse he barely recalls." she said. "I am the woman he wanted a child with, I can still remember you telling me if I want him to fight for him. Well thanks for the advice, I am taking it."

Feeling pity again, Elizabeth said "That is sadly pathetic Sam. You keep repeating the same lines over and over again. Its all whole new ballgame, Sam. One that a month ago, I had retired from. Now, I am not walking away until Jason tells me to because given time he will remember the truth will remember what we said to one another. We have a history, a very long one that existed long before you came to town."

"What history?" she said with a snort. "You married to Ric, him married to Courtney?"

"Long before that, a history that you know nothing about." she said. When Sam reached out to grab her arm, Elizabeth told Cam she would be right back and once they were in the hallway looked at Max who Sonny had on the door. "You were told she wasn't to be in there when Cam and I were."

"I am sorry, Ms. Webber but-"

"NO buts, Max. I won't have my son upset." she said then looking at him said "I am telling Sonny about this, this isn't the first time you have let her in when you shouldn't have."

"Don't worry about Elizabeth, I will take care of it." said Johnny looking at Max who flinched at the hard look in his eyes. When the nurse had gone back in, he said "Ms. McCall go away, now. I need to have a little talk to Max."

"You don't scare me." she bluffed.

Johnny looked at her and said "Then you are a fool."

Scurrying away, she decided to eavesdrop and was stunned at what she overheard. "Max, Sonny knows, this was your second chance. You have blown it. When you go missing down working at the casino, do you really think your father will look into it, when we make it known what you did to Jason."

Flinching, Max said "I was only doing what was asked of me. I knew that Mrs. C would want me to help protect Jason."

"Keep telling yourself that, but none of the guard will trust you anymore. I know your own brother is going to tell your father. You are done and we both know that the Casino assignment would only be biding time."

Max walked away, looking around then got into his car and drove to see Carly. It was horrible seeing the woman he loved, locked up in that jacket. He couldn't allow it. Going to find the older woman he said "You promise?"

"I promise. She won't die." said the woman who waited until he left to tell her man to take care of things. "Laura catatonic, Igor."

Nodding the man got the blond ready, then gave her the drugs before hooking her up to the machines. As the electric shock flew through her body, her memories were slowly erased.

There was a blackout in Port Charles that night as a result of the extra electricity that was needed. In the morning, all that was found was a note in her room. "I am sorry but I won't leave the woman I love behind."

Lorenzo told Sonny who called Maximumus. "I understand."

"We won't kill them, the divorce papers came through, Alcazar is fine with that. If they return to Port Charles however..." With that Sonny hung up the phone then nodded at Lorenzo who left to go see Skye Alcazar who intrigued him.

A small hew and cry went up at the Cassadines but in the morning Nik announced that Courtney and he were moving to Greece. No one was too concerned that they hadn't seen the blond before the move, after all she had been devastated at what Jason had said that day in the park, almost more than Sam had been.

Once in Greece, Nik's bride was returned to him by his grandmother. "Good, now you two can stay here, live your life but if she dishonors our family name once, she is dead."

Flinching but more worried about his child that it's mother, Nik agreed to her orders. When Helena left, he knew she was keeping an eye on things so he stayed there, ignoring the whines of the woman he was now married to.

It was another two weeks before Jason woke up. Sam happened to be in the room at that moment and she quickly came out and with a triumphant smile announced to Elizabeth he never wanted to see her again. "We will be going for sole custody of his son."

Elizabeth stared in disbelief at the woman in front of her, not sure how the con thought she would keep this facade up as Sam went on and on about what Jason had told her.

When she started to refuse to let Robin or Patrick in, instead saying she wanted the doctor she had found to examine him, that Jason agreed that they were too close to Elizabeth, she had had enough.

Recalling what Jason had taught her all those years ago, when she had wanted to learn how to fight, she balled her hand up in a fist and punched the living daylights out of the other woman.

As the shocked liar lay on the floor, Elizabeth said in an even tone. "I never trusted you alone with him. We have had cameras in there this entire time Sam. Robin, Patrick please check on Jason while I have security escort her out of the hospital."

Sam started to shout but Elizabeth refused to let Johnny do it himself. "Sam, enough. I heard Jason asking for me, I heard what you told him. That you didn't know any Elizabeth. That you didn't know who Cam was. I was kind enough to let you stay, well that pity I had for you, its gone. Get out."

When she was about to leave, Francis grabbed her and escorted her to the penthouse. "I would start packing now, Ms. McCall."

"Like hell I will pack this is my home." she said plopping down on the sofa. "I am staying here until Jason gets a court order kicking me out."

Reaching into his suit coat pocket, he pulled out the order and said "You have an hour to gather you shit and get out."

"I have no place to go." she whined, pushing out her chest only for Francis to look at her in amusement and announce that he was gay, that those puppies did nothing for him.

When Sam went up the stairs, he followed in spite of her refusal. "Sorry Ms McCall I was told that until you were out of this penthouse I wasn't to take my eyes off of you. Who knows what you might try to claim ownership of."

One hour and five minutes later, Sam was on the docks, staring at her suitcases. Seeing Lucky Spencer limping she gave a pitiful sigh and waited for him to come her way. "Sam."

"Lucky that bitch you almost married just kicked me out of Jason's penthouse." she said the tears now copiously flowing. "I need your help?"

Looking at her, knowing that he would get nothing in return for helping her, not even sex since that stupid dog had damaged his testicles so bad it hurt to get a hard on, Lucky said "Not interested. It was made painfully clear to me that I am to stay away. I suggest you let it go."

They heard a man coming down the docks, turning to see Bernie, she said "Did Jason send you?"

"NO, Mr. Corinthos did." Getting her away from the Spencer brat he answered her question.

Seeing her slowly growing smile he decided to make the truth clear. "You are to receive five thousand dollars and the deed to a salvage boat equal to the one you owned when you came to town. If you return to Port Charles or any town in which Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan, or Mr. Alcazar have interests you will disappear."

Sam took the paperwork, then looked at Bernie and said "I need more money."

"No and for every time you ask, you get less." he said taking out a check for forty five hundred. Sam ripped it out of his hands then turned to Spencer "Want to come with me?"

Since she did nothing for him, Lucky hesitated then said "Give me an hour, I have some money I need to get from my father."

As the two sailed off, both were planning on using the other, then in a small port town in Ohio, things got ugly when Sam, sexually frustrated hit on the wrong woman's man. Lucky and her floated down the Ohio river to the Mississippi and were finally found floating in the Bayeux, an alligator having finished off what Cujo had started.

In Port Charles, Jason was watching Elizabeth as she told him clearly miserable at what her grandmother had done. "I am so sorry, for what you lost with Cam. I can never make it up to you."

"Elizabeth!" he said getting annoyed. "Enough."

When saw the tears he smiled slightly then asked her to move closer to him. When she did so, but wouldn't look him in the eyes, he tilted her face up then said "I want you to tell me two things. First if it is true, that you still love me and second that you can see a future with us in it. Anything else is just water under the bridge."

"I love you, I don't get how you can love me." she said sadly. Jason glared at her then tugged her until she was almost on the bed with him.

Once she was sitting next to him he said jokingly "If you don't lay down next to me I will hold my breath until my face turns blue."

"Don't you know that you need to get oxygen to your—mmmf." Jason had pulled her down into a kiss to shut her up. When she was finally allowed to pull back he smiled and saw the moment she realized he meant what he said.

"Why?"

"Because I love you, I am so grateful for this doctor who tried to kill me, otherwise I would be just plowing through life, never really happy, never having my dream." he said as her words so long ago about his job not being who he was running through his brain. "I am even grateful for Sam, without her dumb ass idea for me to take that drug... I wouldn't have those incredible memories of you smothering me in whipped cream."

"Put those thoughts right out of your mind, at least for another month." said the doctor who added "Elizabeth Webber, you have some hidden depths."

"Emily go away." she replied then said "Why don't you go see if you can find Jax's hidden depths. Where is my-our son?"

"With grandfather who has taken a shine to that dog, now that he knows what his name is about." she said with a chuckle. Seeing Jason's confusion, she soon caught him up and had him laughing even as he frowned at not getting a chance to confront Carly.

Hearing Cam, Elizabeth tried to sit up at least only for the energetic little boy to rush into the room and ask if his new daddy had gotten a new band aid when he saw the smaller gauze strip around his head.

Cam was lifted up to join them on the bed, while Edward walked away, well aware that Jason still had misgivings about his being in Cam's life and that it was only thanks to Elizabeth it was possible at all.

Jason listened to his son telling him about his day, ELQ coming up once, when Cam explained about wanting to ride an even bigger elevator and hit all the buttons to stop at all the floors.

And that the person who made it possible was Dillon, his crazy haired cousin who had told Cam to ask his daddy to take him to New York where they had some really big buildings with lots of buttons. "So daddy when you is out of here, can Cujo and we go do that."

Hugging his son, looking at the woman he was going to remarry so that their wedding was a symbol of their fresh start and said "I don't know about Cujo, most buildings don't allow dogs. I think we need to ask Mommy?"

Elizabeth gave a sly grin of her own, then said "Maybe we can visit Europe, they have some elevators that are even bigger."

Leaning forward, Jason said "We both know that the buildings you want to visit don't have elevators inside them. Art yes, elevators no."

"Well if Cam gets what he wants I want to see art." she said then asked after her eyes had checked to make sure her son wasn't listening. "I know what you want, we can all get our dreams?"

Resting his head on her shoulder, he said "What about a little girl? I want that too."

"I do too." she said her eyes meeting his as they counted the days until the doctors would give them permission to return to all physical activities. "Jason, what happens now?"

"We get remarried, have lots of sex, lots of children and live our life." he told her in all seriousness. Seeing her worry, he was relieved to see that after his busy day Cam had fallen asleep laying next to him. "Sonny and Lorenzo have teamed up. Not sure how it happened, but it did. I will still own my third but from what Sonny things should be different. He is already talking about adding a restaurant to the mix."

A week later, Jason and Liz got remarried in the hospital chapel, as they left on their honeymoon, Jax and Emily announced they were expecting to the surprise of several but not to Liz who had been told in advance. After hugging the happy couple, she took a walk down by the water,

"How are you?" asked Jason as he joined her. Resting her head on his shoulder she said "Fine, excited, waiting for our honeymoon."

Pressing his lips against hers in a gentle kiss, he turned her and showed her the stone farmhouse across the river and asked "What do you think of that house?"

"Its nice and sturdy. Beautiful in its own way." she replied.

"What do you think of us living there." he asked then feeling her stiffen then when she turned he smiled and said "I bought it a few years ago, when I came home from California, not long after we got married. I remember, I remember what happened the night I lost my memories Elizabeth."

"Tell me." she asked while watching Cujo running towards them at a distance.

"I had just signed the papers for the house when I saw your grandmother leaving the diner across the street with Ric Lansing." he said. Seeing her shock, he said "Yes, Ric. She looked upset, then called out my name. I went over to see if she was in any danger and gave her a ride home since she looked so upset."

"She played you?" Elizabeth asked shocked.

"Yes, then I agreed to a cup of tea. I remember her talking to me. Telling me how I wasn't right for her granddaughter, how I was the wrong man. That as long as I was in your life, he would never go away."

"Who is he?" she asked confused.

"I think Ric, I think that Ric found out about us, I think he told her and then helped her, someone had to draw up the legal papers and we both know he is slimy enough to do so." Jason told her just as Cujo arrived to be pet.

The dog grinned at them, then sniffed the air let out growl then went to attention stand. Recognizing the signs, Elizabeth went to grab his collar but she was too late as Cujo went at a full out dash across the crowded lawns of the Quartermaine residence where they were holding the reception.

Alexis was almost knocked down as the dog ran right past her and straight at the man on the side of the building trying to sneak in undetected. By the time the attorney righted herself, she heard the sound of her husband squealing like a girl as he dropped the paperwork he had been taking.

The crowd gathered, Dillon scooped up the paperwork and handed it to Jason while Elizabeth gave the command for Cujo to let Ric go. While her ex husband held himself, threatening to have the dog put down, Jason read what was in his hands. "You are one bold stupid fool, Lansing."

Jason gave Liz the paperwork, then gave Lorenzo a glare before telling Alexis what it said "Alexis, did you give birth to a child in a convent?"

Seeing her eyes widening, Jason took that as a yes. "Ric knew, Lorenzo, what is your part in this?"

With a sigh, the man said "I have been blackmailing Ric with what he did to the two of you since we figured it out, I wanted those papers."

"Of course you did." said Jason resigned to what he was about to reveal. "But then you knew beforehand, didn't you?"

"I suspected years ago when I first met Elizabeth, but let it go because it made no sense that Alexis nor the father knew." he told Jason then looking at Elizabeth apologized for what she was about to find out. "I didn't want you to learn about this this way. I was going to stay out of it, until after you to came back from Italy."

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"Alexis is your mother, you were adopted by the Webbers. Jeff took you in to protect you from his brother Rick who wanted to use you to blackmail the Cassadines."

"Alexis?" asked Elizabeth looking at the shellshocked attorney who was staring at her husband, clearly horrified. "What is it?"

"You knew, you knew when you married me that she was my daughter? You sick freak." she said the tears flowing as then she looked at Elizabeth with new eyes. "I was told I gave birth to a boy, that he died. Yet, I can see it, when I look at you. You, you are my daughter."

"Who, why is... you are my father, aren't you?" Elizabeth asked Lorenzo her eyes widening as he flushed then said Yes. "Why did you keep it a secret?"

"When I didn't know about your marriage I wanted you out of this life and you were. I thought that you were safer that way. I am not thrilled but this is why Sonny and I agreed to merge our businesses." he said reaching out to lift her hand. As he held it, she saw the longing, the want but knew the man wouldn't push contact so she did instead.

Hugging Lorenzo Alcazar felt strange, until she realized that she was also hugging the man who had helped create her. Seeing the horror on Alexis' face as she stared devastated at Ric, she felt her heart ache only for the man holding her to whisper "Give her time, right now, she is not thinking. Remember I have known for a while about you."

Jason extracted his wife from the other man, then looked into his eyes and got that he truly had created peace with Sonny because of his daughter. Hearing Alexis slapping Ric, then continuing to rail at the man, he looked at Elizabeth, then picked up Cam before nodding and smiling at his parents.

Walking to the car, he put his son inside, the kissed his wife before they drove away knowing that anyone who knew them would understand why they had left.

Back at the house, Alexis was still railing at Ric when she turned around to see that most of the crowd was gone. Seeing only the Q's, Sonny and Lorenzo she blinked and said "Where did Elizabeth go?"

"OUR daughter fled with her husband. You missed it because you were too busy worrying about what people would think or maybe being jealous because you know deep down he only married you to keep a close eye on Elizabeth. Either way, I think you just lost the slim chance you had of being in our daughter's life." Lorenzo said in disgust as Alexis turned on Ric and started shouting at him again while the rest of the dwindling crowd also left.

"Enough, Alexis that is enough." said Sonny pulling her off the other man. "Ric, I expect you to give Alexis no fault divorce papers and sole custody of Molly by the end of the week. Then leave town and don't come back."

"How dare you tell my husband-" Sonny gagged the woman then said "Shut up. This is how this is going to work out. Ric is leaving town. You and I are getting married. I don't trust you and this way I can protect our children and your daughters."

"Why would I marry you?" she asked scornfully. "I love Ric."

"Oh course you do, you love a man who only married you to get revenge on me and access to your daughter, his stepdaughter and ex wife. Wake up, Alexis. Walk away with what little pride you have left." he told her.

Seeing her look around after Ric had left, Sonny sighed when she began to sob. He knew it hadn't hit her yet. Alexis had always, always needed time to deal with things, he knew that. "Oh god, she is going to hate me."

"More than likely not. Give it time Alexis." he said and within a month Alexis got a letter from her daughter on her honeymoon in Italy. Not amused to see it addressed to Mrs. Sonny Corinthos, she went out to the lily pond to read it.

Sitting there crying, she felt a sense of peace then went inside to find her ex lover and her now current husband talking to one another. "Elizabeth says they will be home at the end of the month. That she would like to talk to the two of us."

Seeing her smile, Sonny watched as she walked away then said "The mayor asked her to resign, she was back to her old self when she made it clear she had done so before our marriage."

"Are you sure about this, Corinthos, I mean its clear you two don't love each other." said the taller man.

"But we do understand one another. Alexis is in love with a man who doesn't and never will see her that way. For me its not the first time a woman in my life was in love with Jasper Jacks. As for me, I am done with love, I will settle for lust and one thing Alexis and I do have is fire."

In Italy, Elizabeth looked on as the sun set and then at her husband. "Do you think anyone will guess we came to Italy and never left this room."

Tugging on her robe to pull her back to the bed, Jason leaned down to kiss her now swollen lips then said "Who cares what they guess. All I know is that I am hungry."

"I can see that." she said laughing as Jason ducked his head and closed his his mouth on her nipple already peaked and at attention through the thinness of her robe. Elizabeth held her breath at the sudden and sharp need that now hummed throughout her body.

And then with his long fingers, Jason rearranged the neckline just enough to free her nipple entirely, tracing over it with his rough tongue before his mouth closed over it and he began to suck on her tip.

Elizabeth's hands quickly tangled in his hair, holding his head closer, silently encouraging him. Jason's hands were also busy as he untied the robe and let it fall open so that he could run his hands up her smooth flesh, until his fingers were now teasing the soft flesh of her inner thighs.

Easing Elizabeth back onto the bed without letting up on his own morning snack, he felt her legs slide on the outside of his and moaned at the pleasure of her soft skin against his rougher skin and coarse leg hair.

Jason lifted his head to watch as Elizabeth reached for the pillows above her head while his hands slid down her thighs as he slowly eased her legs onto his shoulders.

Closing her eyes as Jason's tongue slid up against the moist heat of her slit, the pleasure almost too much for her, all she could do is gasp while Jason at his morning meal his tongue dipping and stroking, claiming ownership yet again while his fingers were doing some sliding in and out of their own.

Elizabeth's back was arching, her arms flung up onto the pillows as she moved with him, her hips in tune with his fingers. As she came, all Elizabeth could think about was Jason eating breakfast like this for the rest of their lives and she came hard, yet again.

Jason rose about her, watching her eyes start to cloud over again when she saw his arousal. She arched her back as he lifted her hips and guided himself home. Their eyes met, Elizabeth wondering if he saw the love in hers that she saw in his as they moved together and apart, both driving towards completion even as they both went taut then Jason reached down, held her hips tight and drove in deep, releasing his cum into her pulsating womb.

Hours later after a few more rounds as they came down from another round of lovemaking, Elizabeth giggled then said "Jason, we really aren't going to be able to look anyone in the eye and tell them we saw Italy."

"We saw Italy, this is Italy." he said even as he drew her back into a kiss. "Besides, this way we have an excuse to come back."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Elizabeth said "To visit this lovely room, that sounds heavenly."

Five years later

Jason laughed as Jake tried to convince their now aging dog that it wasn't nice to steal his sneakers. "Cujo, Mommy says I have to go to school today."

The dog ran off with the sneaker while Cam came down stairs and said "Why not wear your other sneakers."

"I wanted to wear those ones." said the blond as he rushed up to finish getting ready. Finding Sienna drawing on the walls, he said "I am telling Mommy."

Sticking her tongue out, his sister who was a year older than him said "No you won't or I will tell Daddy about how his motorcycle helmet really got cracked."

With a guilty expression and a quick look around that no one heard her, he said "So, I will tell daddy first and then still tell Mommy."

"Well Mommy knows and Jake, your father knows as well." said Elizabeth smiling at her children. Seeing them rushing off she went downstairs where Jason was talking to the guards. "Have we heard anything from Sonny?"

"No, all we know for sure is the Carly arrived on the island. He was going to give her a choice, back to the hospital or staying far away as possible. Michael is almost an adult, he made it very clear he isn't interested in a relationship with her." he said. Carly who they had pretty much forgotten about years ago had been released from Roselawn the day before.

"All we can do is hope she will stay away." Elizabeth said while Jason nodded at the guards who were driving the children to school. Watching the three hoodlums as Tracy affectionately called them leave for school, he said "We need another baby, I think a trip to Italy is in order. I miss having one of them home during the day with me."

Resting her head against his shoulder blade, Elizabeth said "Whenever you want. For now, I have to get to GH."

At the door, she looked back and teased him "Jason, I always thought you would have made a wonderful manny."

"Manny?" he said growling as he moved forward. "I will show you a manny. Maybe we will get started on that newest child right now."

"Okay Mr. Mom." she said kissing him senseless then escaping out the door. Taking out her cell phone, she said "I will let Epiphany know I need a week off at the end of the month. So start planning now."

Hanging up, Jason laughed as he walked through the house to his office, seeing the latest offering from Cujo, he tossed Jake's shoe into his bedroom, then sat down at his desk to begin his day. Thinking back of the past five years, Jason was grateful for many things, mostly for the woman who had stolen his heart all those years ago.

The End


End file.
